


【囧马】如何铭记死亡

by ConfidenceLevel_Minus36



Series: The hitchhiker’s guide to the galaxy [4]
Category: NCT
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Awkward Sexual Situations, English translation available, Evolution, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Neon Genesis Evangelion, M/M, Post-Nuclear War, Post-War, References to 2001: A Space Odyssey, The Matrix References
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36/pseuds/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36
Summary: [1] 莎士比亚《暴风雨》第五幕第一场：“啊，多么神奇！这里有多少美妙的人物；人类多么美丽！奇妙的新世界啊，竟有这样美好的人！”原文中莎士比亚借米兰达之口反讽无赖角色，同时也是著名的反乌托邦小说《美丽新世界（Brave New World）》的标题来源。[2] Frey, William H.; Desota-Johnson, Denise; Hoffman, Carrie; McCall, John T. (October 1981). "Effect of Stimulus on the Chemical Composition of Human Tears". American Journal of Ophthalmology. 92 (4): 559–567. doi:10.1016/0002-9394(81)90651-6
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: The hitchhiker’s guide to the galaxy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565521
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Johnny

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [/JohnMark/ How to Memento Mori](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698131) by [CLv_Minus36](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLv_Minus36/pseuds/CLv_Minus36)



Upload is upgraded.

徐英浩打了晚班收工的卡之后总会花些时间仔细阅读这句口号。

Upload is upgraded.

为了傍晚预报的辐射群他穿着密闭的防护服。领口连接头盔的地方挠着他汗湿的脖子，有一点痒。即使他已经转身离开，那座广告牌上橙红色的标语仍然悬浮于他视野中，想要入侵他的大脑——

Uploaded is upgraded.

马克仍然在家等他。他脚步有些沉重，却不仅仅是因为工作：今天是他们做决定的日子。即便是自诩全世界最理解李马克的徐英浩也不知道他会是什么反应，但徐英浩已经隐约有了打算。卸掉防护服推开家门时李马克已经扑到他怀里来——每天在玄关等他是李马克的习惯——徐英浩任由李马克挂在他脖子上兴奋地讲晚餐内容，一只手托着李马克的屁股避免他滑下去，另一只手小心扶着李马克左腿的义肢。

晚餐是简单的加热食物——李马克不太会煮饭，徐英浩又太忙——但是李马克会保证在有限的选择里搭配全面，再加一点他们各自喜欢的东西。

晚饭后他们在沙发上坐好，徐英浩仍在犹豫如何开口，李马克一定想知道事情进展。幸好他还有一点时间，李马克暂时被别的东西占据了精力。每天这个时间都有“上传”计划的宣传片，徐英浩陪李马克守在电视机前。

“人类的未来是电子意识！”宣传员的声音准时从电视里投放出来，“由政府投资建设的‘上传’计划所掌握的是最新的意识上传技术，无痛、快捷，百分百确保每个被上传的人都会在电子世界获得他内心最想要的幸福生活。个性化，包您满意！

“当然有‘上传’就会有‘下载’。意识脱离后身体会被暂时储存；要不要回来、多久以后回来，选择权在被‘上传’的人手里。但是我敢打赌，‘上传’后的生活如此幸福，不会有人想要回来的。”

按照以往节目应该到此为止了，没想到广告并未停止。

“接下来是一段‘上传’后的生活体验，我们使用了最前沿的虚拟现实技术，您接下来所看到的就会是‘上传’后真实感受到的。这是美丽的新世界[1]！这里有多少美妙的人物！个性化，包您满意！”

受李马克热情的影响徐英浩对这个广告倒背如流，但是今天的新环节也提起了他的兴趣。徐英浩和李马克一起凑近了电视屏幕。宣传员堆着谄媚笑容的脸消失了，但是徐英浩什么都没看到。电视屏幕只有一片白色。徐英浩不由自主屏住呼吸，或许只是因为他不够精力集中——

徐英浩憋不住气，长吁一声时电视屏幕上他模糊的和李马克并排的影子晃动一下。他脑海里积压的东西太多，有一瞬间他甚至想不到他想要的幸福是什么，除了他和李马克。从这一点来看宣传员并没有说谎，电视影像确实反映了他的思想：空白。

徐英浩的身子依然朝着电视机，眼睛和注意力却不由自主朝旁边的李马克飘。李马克本人和他的影子一样纹丝不动，他虔诚地盯紧电视屏幕。徐英浩好奇李马克是不是也和自己一样困惑——

“啊！”李马克忽然发出一声惊呼。徐英浩被吓了一跳，他浑身紧绷、小心翼翼转过去看他的恋人。李马克的眼睛仍然紧锁着电视屏幕，但是发出呼喊之后他就安静下去，直到他不断增加的颤栗将他的泪水摇出眼眶。李马克在哭，却咬住了自己的食指不敢出声。他抖得厉害，由内而外的情感浪潮在他身体里横冲直撞，再源源不断从眼睛里涌出来；徐英浩见不得李马克哭，他把李马克揽进怀里，伸手去接李马克的眼泪。

徐英浩不知道李马克到底在网络伊甸园里看到了什么，他近乎怨念一般再次看了一眼电视屏幕。还是白色。为什么他什么都看不到？李马克的颤栗终于停止了，但他仍时不时跟着抽噎抖动一下；他似乎真的暂时灵魂出窍，身体迟钝地跟着做一点反应。徐英浩搂紧了李马克，仿佛不这么做李马克快乐的灵魂就不会回来了。

过了一会电视的显示恢复了正常。徐英浩去厨房给李马克倒了杯水。李马克哭得厉害，脸颊和衣领都是湿哒哒的泪痕，他“醒来”时喘得上气不接下气，甚至不知道电视上的宣传已经结束。等他好不容易停下抽噎，却看到几乎无动摇的徐英浩。李马克皱了皱眉头：“哥，你看到了吗？你看到了什么？”

“我——”徐英浩想要挤出一个微笑，“我看到你。”

李马克的肩膀肉眼可见地放松下来，徐英浩适时张开双臂等李马克融化进他的怀抱。李马克在他臂弯里安顿好，一边随意换台一边咕哝着说起他刚刚“看”到的幸福生活。大多都是核战争发生前、或者假如核战争从未爆发时他的生活该是什么样子。其实核战争爆发的年代李马克还小，不需要在充满污染的环境里生活的日子对他而言只是记忆里模糊的幻影，但这恰恰是他最期望的。

徐英浩听他嘟哝一些细微的小事，问题几乎脱口而出：“你看到我了吗？”

“啊，嗯。当然，所有事，都是我们一起。”李马克说。徐英浩急切的询问让他露出信任受损的神色，他转过身来跨坐到徐英浩腿上。李马克的眼睛仍然因为哭泣湿润泛红；徐英浩在他眼角轻轻亲一下，尝到泪水的味道。据说眼泪的味道受到心情影响是不同的[2]，他希望这是李马克开心的味道。

只要马克开心就好。

徐英浩放在李马克腰上的手扣紧了点，李马克的脑袋在他颈窝里蹭，语气黏糊糊：“我很想你。”

徐英浩看了一眼表，仅仅过去了两分钟，但是他觉得像是过去了无比煎熬的两小时。至于马克，或许是两天、两年，他到底看到了什么——

“是不是‘上传’以后的马克太好，你就不喜欢我了。”李马克的脸颊泛起粉红色，他为徐英浩心不在焉感到不满，惩罚一样咬他的下颌角。见徐英浩还是没什么回应，李马克就搂着他的脖子蹭他。他不仅想要确认徐英浩的心意，更想要证明自己的真心，可惜动作莽撞又不得要领。李马克后背弓起来时发出“嘶”的一声，一半出于摩擦带来的痛觉。隔着薄薄的家居服徐英浩确实感受到李马克的体温上升，以及彼此已经抬头的欲望。徐英浩的手滑下去落在李马克的大腿上，试到皮肤下丰韵的肌肉。今天他格外有留下痕迹的冲动，这才是唯一、真实的李马克。有热量、有活力的。

“只有你，只有一个李马克。”徐英浩说。

徐英浩没有说谎。他希望李马克也不是。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 莎士比亚《暴风雨》第五幕第一场：“啊，多么神奇！这里有多少美妙的人物；人类多么美丽！奇妙的新世界啊，竟有这样美好的人！”原文中莎士比亚借米兰达之口反讽无赖角色，同时也是著名的反乌托邦小说《美丽新世界（Brave New World）》的标题来源。  
> [2] Frey, William H.; Desota-Johnson, Denise; Hoffman, Carrie; McCall, John T. (October 1981). "Effect of Stimulus on the Chemical Composition of Human Tears". American Journal of Ophthalmology. 92 (4): 559–567. doi:10.1016/0002-9394(81)90651-6


	2. Cherry bomb

李马克在漫长的黑暗中独自行走前进。他暂时想不起自己是要去哪，只有双腿交替运动不断推着他向前。行走。李马克愣了一下——尽管他的双腿仍自顾自向着某处进发——他上一次像正常人一样使用双腿是什么时候？

李马克停住了，幸好这双腿还听他的话。李马克迟疑着从左侧大腿一点点捏下去。 **肱四头肌** 。手指每向下几公分他就更加紧张。 **膝盖** 。李马克深呼吸，继续向下。 **胫骨。腓肠肌。** 他的左腿不是义肢。李马克难以置信，他单膝跪下卷起自己的裤腿，看到左小腿长久不见光过于苍白的肤色。

李马克站起来，剁了剁左脚，他逐渐多使了点力气，脚心发麻时他忽然笑了。他结结实实踏出左脚，接着是右脚。每走一步他周围的世界都亮了一些。很快李马克跑起来，他用余光看到未被污染的环境、不需要穿防护服的往来人群，听见周围人的嬉笑打闹。李马克还在笑，迎面而来的风往他的肺里涌：啊，多么神奇！这里有多少美妙的人物；人类多么美丽！奇妙的新世界啊，竟有这样美好的人！

李马克好快乐。

他在光鲜的战前世界里穿行，没有人看到他、和他互动，但是李马克仍感受到归属感。

这才是我本该有的生活，健康的、不受庇护的。李马克咬紧牙关。

忽然周遭的一切像是抽掉玩具发条一样静止了。李马克“啊！”一声急忙蹲下去摸他失而复得的腿，幸好腿还在、还能活动。像是倒带一样“上传”世界飞速朝着李马克背后倒退而去，李马克回到了起点。李马克坐在他童年的房间里，这里和以前一样。

李马克坐在书桌上，面前是巨大的落地窗。他小时候想要当飞行员，所以总是看着天上。窗户左右的架子上挂着各种战机模型。李马克以为这么久过去他会逐渐忘记和战争相关的事情，但他没有料想自己仍清楚地明白接下来会发生什么：再过三分钟，核战争开始的警报会在电视上响起，他的母亲会从厨房里冲出来，一只手抓起他们提早收拾好的应急物资，一只手去抓李马克。两小时以后轰炸机会到达他的城市，在此之前他们就会失去和父亲的联系。三天以后这里会被彻底夷为平地，母亲会死在转移至防空洞的路上；李马克会被困在废墟里，他的左腿失去知觉，在没有食物和水的困境下煎熬地捱过三天。从断壁残垣里把他挖出来的是年轻的军人徐英浩。

他并不是厌倦了他和徐英浩的生活，但李马克接受现实的很大原因——除了徐英浩之外——是除了晚饭吃什么他根本没有选择。李马克不愿将战争的后果迁怒至徐英浩身上，但是他无法不质疑徐英浩的过度关心主要出于同情和愧疚。他懊恼自己配不上徐英浩的爱，在他看来如果徐英浩从废墟下捧出的是别人，他也会义无反顾地带他回家；矛盾的是与此同时李马克又对徐英浩的心意非常自豪，他近乎挥霍一样使用徐英浩的好意，坚信徐英浩的爱不会有用完的那一天，哪怕是‘上传’之后他们也会幸福地一起——

没有战争，他就永远不会遇见徐英浩。李马克忽然明白“和徐英浩一起生活在战前世界”的成立前提自相矛盾。

李马克呆坐在桌子上看时钟的指针转圈圈，他有些忐忑；如果“上传”的世界会如他所想，那么这一次会不会不一样。

三分钟后，警报并没有拉响——恰恰相反，李马克的背后传来的是舒缓的古典音乐——也没有人想要将他带走。李马克坐在书桌上伸了一个懒腰，然后他拿起身侧的时钟，随意用一只手的食指推着分针转了两圈。很快窗外穿来战斗机呼啸的轰鸣声。

太吵了，李马克想。

轰炸机的声音如他所愿地弱化成一声拉长的蜂鸣。窗户之外开始投下空袭的阴影，只是从轰炸机里慢动作一般掉下来的都是鲜红色的樱桃；经过李马克的视线时它们就从实体化的樱桃一个个转变成八比特像素游戏里的样式。是的，李马克自我安慰道，这一切都是游戏。不会有痛苦、不会有失败，得不到想要的限定物品就推翻重来。

这样想着，李马克打开了他面前的落地窗一跃而下，一颗巨大的樱桃从他头顶炸开，汹涌的红色果汁浪潮将他包裹住。李马克尝试呼吸时樱桃的汁水和果肉涌进他的肺，没有窒息的苦痛，只有猛烈有攻击性的甜味[1]。失重感拉扯着他快速向下——

李马克猛地从幻想中惊醒，电视上的宣传节目已经结束。这时他才意识到自己在哭，最初对战争的怨恨已经被泪水洗掉了，他为没有成功在理想世界见到徐英浩觉得遗憾；但这只是一个几分钟长的演示，真实被“上传”后他有的是时间，总有重新找到徐英浩的方法。

李马克瞥了一眼徐英浩心不在焉的样子，赌气地认为徐英浩也对“上传”世界意犹未尽。一半出于心虚，一半出于不甘，李马克爬上徐英浩的大腿。像是想要提醒徐英浩，更像是要说服自己，李马克说：“我很想你。”

在没有战争的世界里也是。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 樱桃在基督教中代表天堂般的甜蜜，圣子画相中也常见婴孩基督手握樱桃。但是具体的圣经章节我没找到。


	3. Mark

做爱是一件熟能生巧的事，即便徐英浩脑后沉重的思绪压得他喘不动气，身体却仍在享受基本的快感。追求快捷而肤浅的快乐是人的本能。

徐英浩身上有很多汗，黏糊糊的，但是洗澡供水的时间还没到，他和李马克只能并排在床上躺着。李马克也在受湿热粘腻的空气的折磨，他身子的大部分都陷在离徐英浩远远的床的另一角落，却偏偏要抻出右腿压在徐英浩身上。

徐英浩思考时不自觉地揉搓着李马克的小腿肌肉，李马克跟着挤出一声不轻不重的呼噜。徐英浩几乎以为李马克已经睡着时李马克却忽然把腿收了回去。他把自己团成背对着徐英浩的一团，问“上传”的事情怎么样了。李马克当然很期待，却隐约明白徐英浩回家时没有立刻提起一定是有什么变故。

“今天有了名额。”徐英浩看着天花板。

“嗯。”李马克没有翻身。

“但是只有一个。”

“为什么？”李马克还是没有翻身。过了一会他并没有听到徐英浩的回答，于是他又低低地问“那该怎么办”。

“你想去吗？”徐英浩问。

“哥呢？”李马克听出他弦外之音。

“我只想要你开心。”徐英浩说。

“这不公平。”李马克说。二人躺在原地各自咽下一声叹息，幸好这时供水时间到了，他们从诡谲的沉默中爬起来洗澡。清洗干净后气氛也缓和了些，他们重新在沙发上坐好。徐英浩说他在洗澡时已经想好了办法。抽签，一支红色和一支蓝色，机会公平。抽到红色的人就可以被上传。李马克神色严肃地点了点头。

徐英浩临时做的不过是末端涂了颜色的纸签，但是李马克看着筒里左边那张、又看看右边那张只觉得有千斤重，看到徐英浩波澜不惊地看他犹豫才闭着眼咬牙拽了一张。

“你先看吧。”徐英浩说，他把自己那张有颜色的部分握在了手心里。揭晓过程的结果和抽签一样让李马克煎熬，他颤巍巍把纸签聚到眼前才把眼睛睁开一条缝。

红色。

“哥，这，我——”李马克用另一只手捂住了嘴。他好像想笑，实际却流下了眼泪，无论哪一个可能的结果他都既想要也不想要。

“恭喜你。”徐英浩说，他把自己那根签装进口袋里，好腾出手给啜泣的李马克一个拥抱。

第二天徐英浩带李马克去做了“上传”前的例行体检——为了确认他的身体是否需要额外的储存条件——甚至得到内部人员折扣。徐英浩退役之后就在负责“上传”的机构工作，不过并不是核心部门。体检一切正常，李马克领到了上传编号和具体的时间。发放证件的是徐英浩认识的人：电子意识维护部门的钱锟。行政上他比徐英浩高几级，所以见到他做这些基本的文职让徐英浩很惊讶。

“人手不够啊。机构内的个人名额已经开放，你的不就是前两天发下去的吗？我还在想你什么时候来，毕竟不少人已经——”钱锟抱怨道。但是他看了眼跟在徐英浩身后忐忑拉着他衣角的李马克，中途变了口气：“这位是？”

“我男朋友，过两天他就会被上传了。”徐英浩说。

李马克腼腆地和钱锟打过招呼，回家路上他过于沉默，和来之前一路上喋喋不休向徐英浩询问机构细节的样子完全不同。他确实非常想要尝试在意识上传后的世界生活，但他能“上传”的机会可以说是从徐英浩那里抢来的。他们根本没有资格获得领域顶尖的精英人士的“上传”配额，也买不起向公众开放的位子，今天他才明白他们分享的那个名额是徐英浩的内部分配。可是——李马克反驳自己——他是抽签得到的机会，并非通过不正当手段获得；而且徐英浩希望他快乐。

徐英浩本人似乎丝毫没有介怀。看到李马克矛盾的反应徐英浩就明白，在李马克的脑海里幸福包括却不仅限于徐英浩，甚至他所占的比重小到无法让李马克放弃其他东西。他太了解李马克的反应，所以他从一开始就没有给过马克选择。

李马克在“上传”前也一直握着他的红签。机构保证“上传”后他的身体会被妥善保存一段时间——虽然探视条件严格，徐英浩的职称其实也没有给他这部分权限——这对于徐英浩至少是个短暂的宽慰。

“我会回来的！“李马克说。他已经在储存仓里躺好，钱锟在不远处提醒他们上传的时间马上就要到了。不回来也没关系的，徐英浩在心里回答。但是他还是伸手摸了摸李马克的脸，告诉他他会等他。

钱锟检查时经过他们，语气柔和地和李马克说不要紧张、整个过程就像睡了一觉；等他醒来，美丽新世界就会迎接他。李马克闻言拽了拽徐英浩的袖子。

“我会在这里看着你睡着的。”徐英浩说。

“嗯。”李马克说，他双手交握在胸口，攥紧了他的纸签。他低声祷告，但是这次李马克是为徐英浩寻求安宁平和，他本人再也不需要神的庇佑了。然后他闭上了眼睛，储存仓的门关上了。徐英浩站在外面看着他，显示屏上李马克的呼吸心跳开始减弱，稳定后意识上传的过程开始。

徐英浩并不知道上传是什么时候结束的，直到钱锟拍了拍他的肩他才知道是时候离开了。徐英浩离开了储存李马克身体的房间，从员工卡夹后面抽出他自己那根纸签，和马克一样双手交握着做了一次祷告。然后他松开手。

他的那根也是红色。


	4. TOUCH

李马克满怀期待地在新世界醒来。他兴奋地转了转，确认左腿完好。最初的兴奋退潮后他开始仔细打量他梦寐以求的新世界。

这里什么都没有。

他在一个紫色的方正房间里。说是房间可能不太恰当，尽管这个房间看起来只有格子间大小，但是每当他尝试朝边缘走去时面前的墙总是和他保持同样的距离后退着。他的身体并不会感到疲惫——每次想到他看到感受到的躯体并不是物理实在都让李马克感到震撼——因此可以不受限制地移动，却总是无法离开视觉上的房间中心太远。他尝试奔跑，却总停留在原地[1]。

但李马克不是爱丽丝。这里是新世界，却和李马克在电视中看到的相差甚远。他失去了时间的参照，所以很快开始觉得无聊。李马克一直认为自己擅长对抗无聊。在物理世界他失去了功能健全的左腿，不能去工作。徐英浩上班时他总是一个人在家。那时并没有很难熬，因为一天结束徐英浩总是会回家——

李马克意识到他可以承受孤独是因为他有徐英浩，他的生活可以被轻松分割为“徐英浩在家”和“徐英浩不在家”的两部分，对后者的期待让前者变得可以忍耐。李马克深呼吸几次给自己打气，既然以前他能熬下去，现在也可以。既然他并不知道该在新世界等待什么，李马克决定做他最擅长的：等待徐英浩。

想到徐英浩让他呼吸一紧。他上传多久了，徐英浩一个人过得好不好，李马克用掉了他的上传名额之后他会怎么样，如果他无法“上传”、李马克是不是就永远无法见到他了。“上传”以前对新世界的期望蒙住了李马克的眼睛，现在新世界和期望不符，其他情绪的种子开始发芽。想念像洪水一样汹涌着卷住了他，但是李马克绝不承认自己可能会后悔。

幸好意识世界里李马克对自已的认知有绝对控制，他决定趁这个时间整理自己的记忆。他每想起和徐英浩有关的一件事，面前就真的出现一个打包好的礼品盒子：这段回忆已经被整理归档好。每出现一个盒子，李马克就觉得自己轻松了一些，能够在思念的潮水下争夺回一点喘息的机会。把最后一个盒子放好之后，李马克躺在盒子的小山里，终于收获了一点平静。

现在他该做些什么呢？

李马克觉得无聊，却不再孤独。幸好没过多久他面前的墙开始抖动，盒子的小山开始崩塌。那道墙裂开了一道缝，光、新鲜空气的味道和他人交谈的声音从缝隙里涌进来，勾着李马克向前。这次李马克摸到了那道边界，仅仅是用触摸的力量那道墙就彻底碎掉了。李马克跨了过去，新世界在等待他。只有打包好的有关徐英浩的回忆被留在原地。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 《茧》里也化用过的《爱丽丝镜中奇遇》中的红桃皇后：“Now, here, you see, it takes all the running you can do, to keep in the same place（你必须不停奔跑，才能停在原地）”。我没有看过这个系列的书，对这句话的了解来自当代进化论的红桃皇后假说，即一个物种（或一组天敌）必须不停进化以避免被自然选择淘汰。


	5. Johnny

李马克已经被上传了一个月。徐英浩觉得自己要疯了。他以为“为了让马克幸福”的说辞可以支持他抵御孤独，实际上他高估了自己的忍耐能力。他想念马克的声音和皮肤的触觉。即使在马克被“上传”之后身体会被保存以供他选择重新“下载”自己的意识，但是他清楚地明白他的马克大概不会选择回来。李马克获得了另一形式的生命，甚至比历史上任何索求永生的人类更加接近这一最终目的。

Uploaded is upgraded.

那么没有被上传的人呢？是被淘汰了，还是干脆退化为非人类？徐英浩的生活变得机械化。李马克不在，他连“上传”计划的宣传片都不敢看，避免想起是他自己送马克去了新世界。只是每天下班他都会花更多时间凝视机构外的标语，反正玄关再不会有人等他，回家变得不那么值得期待。

出乎意料的，徐英浩工作时见到钱锟的次数好像变多了；机构里的人越来越少，钱锟自己一个人恨不得顶三个人用，甚至到了把任务直接跨部门丢给徐英浩的地步。钱锟带着徐英浩进入机房，指示他坐到一个不断滚动着绿色代码的屏幕前。

钱锟指着其中一行道：“这是李马克。”

“什么？”

“这串代码对应的，就是李马克的个体意识。只要你明白它的含义，就可以解读新世界的李马克的状态。电影里是怎么说的来着？我现在看到的已经不是代码了，而是可爱的李马克[1]。你的工作就是确认这些代码运行途中没有系统不能自动修正的错误。你就在我睡觉的时候替我看着，只要不一直盯着李马克看而忽略其他警报就好。”

徐英浩半信半疑地在椅子前安顿好，他替钱锟看了几天屏幕，盯到眼花也没有从代码中看到李马克的一颦一笑。他逐渐灰心了。徐英浩从员工卡夹后面抽出他的红签，明白这是他和李马克有关联的东西中唯一有物理实在的，除了李马克的身体。

李马克的身体。

徐英浩跌跌撞撞从椅子上爬起来，他的身体不听使唤地朝着存放被上传者身体的房间走去。他并没有权限“探视”，但是钱锟为了给他派工作留下的临时卡给了他机会。徐英浩左手捏紧他的红签，右手扣着那张薄薄的门禁卡。他甚至已经可以想象马克是如何安静地躺在储存仓里，双手以祈祷的姿势握着那根红签。他会呼吸平稳，看起来就像睡着了。短暂解除储存仓的外部限制也不会影响他的身体状况，只要在系统警示前恢复就好。

徐英浩的步伐快了一点，他并没有很多时间，他兴奋地想要提前规划他的行动。马克的脸颊会因为储存仓内外的温度差别显现出诱人的胭脂色，触感会是柔软的。徐英浩了解李马克身体的每一个细节，他想象自己的手沿着李马克的躯干辗转向下；触摸和爱抚的力量得当，一路撩拨起李马克身体的热量。徐英浩发誓他会小心翼翼，仿佛储存舱里的马克是一件精美易碎的宝石藏品，哪怕指纹都会留下碍眼的痕迹。他会俯下身亲吻马克，像唤醒睡美人——

徐英浩愣住了。那不是他的马克，他的意识再不会回应，那些让徐英浩魂牵梦绕的甜蜜声音和小动作都不复存在；任何生理反应也仅仅是出于神经系统的低级本能[2]。他在存储室的门口举着门禁卡僵硬地一动不动。他咬着牙，最终还是缓慢打开了门。至少让我看看他——

房间里什么都没有。

不仅是李马克，所有被上传的人的身体全都不见了。只有待机状态中的储存仓偶尔发出一点声响。徐英浩难以置信，他走到应当登记李马克的位置；无名的怒火吞没了他，徐英浩对着空荡荡的舱门狠狠砸了一拳。

“你在这里做什么？”徐英浩回头看到倚着门端着咖啡的钱锟。

“这里，为什么什么都没有？”徐英浩咬牙切齿问道。他在无上报的情况下出现在这里是绝对违反规章制度的，但是他急着知道答案，甚至没有考虑后果。

“这儿该有什么？”钱锟反问。

“马克！他的身体，还有其他人的，所有被‘上传’的人的。他们去哪了？”

“早就被回收了啊。”钱锟嗦了一口他的咖啡，显然是觉得这个问题莫名其妙。

“回收？”

“对啊，意识既然被上传了，还留着身体做什么。你小男友的身体早就被送去处理了，分解他身体的能量[3]足够支持机构运转很久。”钱锟说。

“为什么？”徐英浩脚步虚浮地向前走了两步，他的怒火被钱锟波澜不惊的神色扑灭了，取而代之的是极大的空虚和恐慌。钱锟看起来非常坦然，丝毫没有秘密被戳破的样子，好像这里原本就该这样。难道这也是计划的一部分，可是——

“你以为机房的系统和降温设施的能量是哪来的？我们只是把这些人身体里从环境得到的能量取回来重新利用。循环的一部分罢了，不能浪费。”钱锟摆摆手，显然是说他耐心有限。他看着徐英浩这幅失魂落魄的样子，从嘴角挤出一声颇为不在乎的嘲笑。他倒是对徐英浩乱闯限制区域没什么表示，轻飘飘落下一句下不为例就端着咖啡离开了。

等到钱锟的脚步声彻底消失后徐英浩才意识到他背后的衣服已经被冷汗濡湿了。肾上腺素退去后首先回溯的是从头到脚的颤栗，徐英浩匍匐在地上想要干呕。他哕出一点混着胃酸的唾液，才想起这两天几乎什么都没吃过。他想要克制喘息，咳嗽到像是要把自己的内脏翻出来清理干净。他觉得自己令人恶心，他自私的行为在精神上背叛了马克，他企图把他的身体当作泄欲和满足想念的工具，即使马克的意识已经——现在他知道这是永久的、不可逆的——离开了。

当然他最终什么也没做到，但是思想本身和行为一样可憎可怕[4]。

他不知道如何失去同一个人两次，但他确实失去了马克。彻底地。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 《黑客帝国》梗，Neo来到Zion后Cypher告诉他“我看到的已经不是代码了，都是性感的金发美女”。但其实电影里的绿色代码雨是寿司食谱。  
> [2] 大脑的功能有从意识可控制的到意识可探知的再到意识不可探知的（俗称潜意识的）的功能等级。被上传后的身体的状态可以类比大脑皮层的意识功能受损、但是脑干控制的基本生理功能正常的植物人，部分植物人性唤起的生理基础不受影响，生理刺激仍可引发全身肌肉紧张、呼吸心跳血压体温增加等反应。这部分细节可以看看渡边纯一的《麻醉》（虽然小说本身并没有达到预期的发人深省）。囧尼的任何性行为应该属于non-consensual sexual activities，法律意义上属于强奸。  
> [3] 具体多少我也不知道。但是根据狭义相对论E=mc2，物质和能量可以互相转换，分钟物理有一期叫做The Unreasonable Efficiency of Black Holes，里面提到一只猫的质量转换出的能量可以提供挪威全国一年的用电；只是目前人类可利用的质量能量转换方式都不算非常有效率（核裂变也只有0.8%的效率），不过在一个可以把意识打包上传的未来世界也许会有相对更好的方法。  
> [4] 基督教的三大教派中天主教认为“思想同罪”，这个概念被叫做Catholic guilt（没有查到中文，维基定义remorse for having committed some offense or wrong, real or imagined）。我在网上查了一下划人的宗教信仰，没有得到准确的答案，尤其是说天朝line都信佛这就已经没什么参考价值了；鉴于马克经常祷告，而美国的社会背景就是整体非常religious，假设大部分泡菜+both北美line是新教（中文中的狭义基督教）比较符合现实。


	6. Fire Truck

穿越边界的李马克进入一片没有战争污染的区域，他能看到树和蓝天。这里是李马克梦寐以求的新世界，看起来却像谁家的后院。

李马克激动地跳了两步，地面的质地忽然变了。李马克脚下是小孩子用的玩具沙坑——原来这里真的是谁家的后院——他差点踩中沙坑中间堆起的小城堡。李马克赶紧蹲下来朝沙坑里的小孩招招手想要道歉，然而对方毫无反应。李马克立刻意识到他还需要解释自己是谁、怎么和为什么出现在这里；打腹稿的时候他再次伸出手在那个小女孩面前摇了摇，可是女孩的视线直直穿过了他。

李马克感到困惑，他加大了动作的幅度，摇摆之间失去重心朝着那个沙子堆的城堡摔下去——我真的不是故意的！李马克想——然而他企图撑住倾斜的身子的手径直穿过那堆沙子。小城堡确实塌了，但是是那个女孩子亲手推平的。她的手推过沙子落在李马克手的位置上。

“对不起。”李马克支支吾吾道歉，却不知道为了什么。他仍保持着歪倒着的姿势，手也留在原地，却惊讶地发现他发不出声音。沙子城堡不是他推倒的，他却真的觉得困扰；那个女孩子的情绪好像通过他们交叠的手电流一样穿过了他，他不明所以，只觉得烦躁。幸好小孩子的心情变化总是很快，女孩子站起来拍掉手上的沙子时露出恶作剧得逞一般的笑容。李马克不可控地跟着她笑了起来。

李马克站在女孩身后，傀儡一样经过几个飞速转换的场景。主角一直是那个女孩子。李马克发不出声音，不能干扰事件发展的进程，被操纵的却是他的感情：女孩已经工作，枯燥的工作内容、虚伪的同事、拿她做出气筒的上司；李马克觉得愤怒，觉得不甘，仿佛经历了这些的是他本人。李马克看到被上司打回来的稿件上的公司题头，意识到这便是和政府合作“上传”计划的宣传公司。李马克看了一眼墙上的日历，时间的确是战争发生以前；一侧的剪报上展示的新闻中也有他童年里模糊听说过的。

李马克惊恐地意识到这些都是真实发生过的事；李马克打破了自己意识的墙，结果却是闯进了别人的意识里。他看着那个女孩，情绪的火焰在他们彼此的瞳孔里熊熊燃烧着。李马克想要尖叫——

他隐约想起自己也把什么回忆留在了身后。会有像他一样的闯入者找到那些回忆吗？那个闯入者会和回忆里的他感同身受吗？李马克向他来的方向看了一眼，却找不到回去的路了。他模糊记得打包好的都是些很重要的东西，却想不起内容，但紧接着他想起他正是为了逃避寂寞和不甘才把那些回忆打包的。李马克的心跟着短暂一痛。不过现在在这里的是上传世界的李马克，除了这幅意识什么都没有了：李马克已经没有“心”了。


	7. Kun

戳破身体储存的真相后钱锟有三天左右没有见到徐英浩，不过他连休息时间都待在机构里，快要丧失日期更替的概念。前一段时间徐英浩替他工作时也和他一样，现在徐英浩大概恨透了这个地方，应该是回家了。没有徐英浩替他分担工作，钱锟每八小时才能合眼睡一小觉；大多数时间还是要靠咖啡撑过去。幸好系统运行稳定，除了不健康的作息他并没有实际燃烧生命的感觉。只要这个阶段平稳度过，他就可以放一辈子长假了——

钱锟起身准备去给咖啡续杯，打开机房的门时却差点撞上倚在门边的徐英浩，他看起来比钱锟的状态还要糟糕。钱锟不想问这三天他去哪了、什么时候回来上班，他正要越过徐英浩去茶水间时却被一把拉住了。

“我怎样才能看到马克？”

“马克就在这里。”钱锟挥手示意整个机房。

“怎样，才能看到，马克的代码？”徐英浩收紧了拽着钱锟胳膊的手，即使身体状况不佳他的力气依然大得惊人。钱锟用另一只手的马克杯敲在他指节上示意他松开，他小臂上已经留下几个手指形状的印子。

“你这两天是不是根本没睡觉？”

徐英浩直勾勾盯着他，好像除了他问题的答案什么都无法激起他的回应，眼里密密麻麻的红血丝让他的眼神看起来像要滴血。钱锟拍拍他的肩膀，劝道：“你现在去吃饭洗澡睡觉，等你脑子清醒一点我再告诉你。”徐英浩闻言缓缓转身朝着他们平时休息的房间走。他的身体像一幅摇摇欲坠的机械，“李马克”是他的发条。

徐英浩回到机房时看起来清醒了不少，他洗过澡、换了衣服，胡茬也清理干净。倒是钱锟一直没机会休息，看起来非常疲惫。徐英浩抱歉地提出可以替他值一会班，他等了很久，不介意再等一小会。钱锟婉拒了。很快，他想，很快一切就都结束了。在此之前徐英浩应该知道真相。

钱锟让徐英浩坐到他的位置上，搬出一个旧式的小电视摆在他面前。他摆弄一下后面密密麻麻的数据线，雪花屏闪了闪，终于出现了李马克。徐英浩欣慰地盯着电视里露出笑容的小人看了好久，他似乎想哭，却还是仰着头把眼泪憋了回去。

“这和我以为的‘新世界’不太一样。”为了缓和气氛徐英浩尴尬地笑了笑。

“你说那个糟糕透顶的宣传广告？除了无痛快捷一个字都不能信！”钱锟嗤一声笑出来。

“可是马克说他看到了——”

“马克看到了？那你呢？”钱锟反问。

“我，”徐英浩卸了气，他诚实道，“我什么都没看到。”

“这就对了。”钱锟说。像是揭秘魔术，他近乎得意地解释道：“那个电视节目根本就是‘皇帝的新衣’，迫切想要见到新世界的人自然会看到他们所期待的。不管李马克对你说他在电视上看到了什么，都是因为他想要那样的世界成为现实。人思维的力量如此强大，他‘看’到的说是完全出于幻觉也不为过。‘新世界’的表象全部依靠人的执念，我们甚至不需要单独制造程序，只要辅助意识运行就好。”

“表象？‘上传’计划到底是什么？”徐英浩追问。

“人类的未来是——”钱锟忽然开始引用“上传”计划的宣传片台本，他问得突然，明知他已经说过那个广告是彻头彻尾地谎言徐英浩还是下意识接上“电子意识。”

“错。人类的未来在且只在太空探索。”钱锟说，“即使地球没有因为战争被破坏，人类也必须进行太空旅行。但是我们没有条件把人类和其他物种装进宇宙飞船打包送走，只能选择一种更精简的方式。”

“你的意思是马克他们——”

“是的。‘上传’计划实际上是抽取整合人类的意识功能送到太空去。第一阶段为了确认电子意识能顺利运行，被上传的人会保留个体的边界意识；我思故我在[1]，像笛卡尔的怀疑论式沉思一样，切断身体和感官之后，保留的思维能力定义了一个人‘我’和‘他人’的界限。这里我们没有加载任何干预，他们在个人空间里想做什么就做什么。”钱锟说。

见徐英浩似懂非懂地点了点头，钱锟继续道：“第二阶段‘共感’，个体边界开始模糊，你的马克大概会见到别人的回忆、体验别人的感受。这一切都是为了第三阶段的意识融合做准备。新世界的人类会成为一个意识集合体，共享知识、感觉、记忆和思维能力。所以这个计划是一种人为干预的进化方式。”钱锟说。

Uploaded is upgraded.

徐英浩想起机构门口橙红色的标语，原来真相早就摆在他面前了。他咽下齿间酸涩，再次看了一眼电视屏幕上不谙世事的李马克。他喃喃说：“至少他的腿回来了。”如果别的都是骗局，至少身体健全这件事能让李马克心想事成他也满足了。

“你现在所看到的他的形象，是他的残留自我影像[2]。和那个广告的效果一样，马克认为自己‘应当’拥有健全的左腿，他就会给自己的形象一条左腿。”钱锟说，“至少这证明原本的生活里他没有别的什么不甘和执念。和你在一起的时候他大概很幸福。”

“幸福，到底什么是幸福？”徐英浩把脸埋进双手掌心。他有些懊悔，却不知道自己到底做错了什么。

“幸福什么也不是。”钱锟说。看到徐英浩条件反射一样怒瞪他时他把后者按回了椅子上。为了另一个人类个体做出的牺牲真的值得如此自我感动吗，他想。

钱锟接着说：“‘上传’计划的试运行版本，确实是一个目标人人幸福的电子社会，然而这个项目完全失败了。我原本就不赞成这个版本的实验，二十世纪的心理学实验[3]已经告诉我们人的自制力在科技温柔乡面前有多么脆弱；通过科技达到无副作用的无限快感会让人沉沦现状不思进取，别说离开地球，他们连系统无冲突运行都做不到。项目中反对我的人反驳这是由于大脑的生理结构造成的，然而试运行版本的失败才真正点醒他们这是人性的本质：作为一个物种，人类对现实的认知建立在痛苦之上[4]。一个全体人类都无条件幸福的乌托邦是不存在的，所以真正的‘上传’计划，根本不存在幸福的考量。”

“这就是你不上传的原因吗？”徐英浩问。他早就觉得奇怪了，以钱锟的才能和地位，他没理由得不到名额。但是钱锟选择留下。难道他也把自己的名额给了别人？

“你觉得呢？是因为项目是幌子？还是因为得不到幸福？”钱锟反问。徐英浩耸耸肩，意思是他不知道。钱锟忽然笑了。徐英浩第一次看他露出这样温柔的神色。

“一个全体人类都无条件幸福的乌托邦是不存在的，所以总要有人为了全人类的未来做点什么不是吗？这个项目是我的心血，我总得亲眼看着它被顺利维护到能自主运行的地步。即使代价是被淘汰也没关系。”钱锟说。他忽然一指徐英浩卡夹上露出一角的红签：“这种感觉你很清楚不是吗？”

徐英浩沉默地看了看电视屏幕里自顾自转圈圈的李马克，忽然缩回自己的椅子上低着头陷入沉思。他十指交叉放在腿上，拇指不自觉地搓着他的红签。良久他低低地问：“你今天给我看的，和那个广告是一样的东西吧。”

“嗯。”钱锟的笑容消失了。他看着徐英浩憔悴如斯，原本是想给他点安慰和心理依靠，没想到徐英浩看破了。他摸出一个遥控器，按了几个按钮之后，徐英浩面前的小电视回到了一片白色。钱锟严肃道：“第三阶段的融合早已经开始了，世界上再也没有李马克了。今天之后你就不需要再回来了，我们的工作已经结束了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 法国哲学家笛卡尔出圈级别的哲学言论。详细解释和《沉思集》的推导过程见后记。  
> [2] 残留自我影像（residual self-image）是《黑客帝国》中人类在Matrix中的形象来源，是电子世界中自我形象的精神映射（a mental projection of digital self）。  
> [3] 二十世纪五十和七十年代分别由心理学家在老鼠和人类大脑中安装能够刺激性快感的电极，结果是不论人还是老鼠都会为了性快感持续按按钮打开电极，失去社会功能甚至忽视生存本能。详见https://www.zhihu.com/question/415338291/answer/1444368735。  
> [4] 出自《黑客帝国》，台词原文As a species, human being define their reality through misery and suffering。


	8. Limitless

李马克站在原地出神——他在别人的回忆里穿行太久，几乎要想不起自己最初的目的——直到一个燃烧着的篮球滚动到他的脚下。那个篮球停在他腿边，火焰却烧不到李马克身上。李马克缓缓蹲下来，那个球体仍在安静地燃烧着。李马克的手穿过火焰时它却变成了西瓜。李马克喜欢西瓜。喜欢。李马克喜欢一个人，但是他好像已经把那个人忘掉了。他蹲得太久，想要起身时左腿不稳摔在地上。李马克放开了那个篮球或者西瓜或者篮球，抱着完好的左腿趴在地上号啕大哭。他到底是为了什么到这里来？

这时李马克背后传来震耳欲聋的轰鸣声响。李马克抹掉眼泪爬了起来，却站在原地没有动。他不需要回头，因为他已经“看”到了。李马克的背后涌起一团烟雾，朝他快速席卷而来，裹挟其中的却不是呼啸的气流。

是形形色色的人。

被黄色烟雾吞没的李马克感受到自己正在分解，记忆、情绪和感觉的洪流之中他只是微不足道的一滴。无限变化的人类意识再无隔阂，他再也不仅仅是李马克了。他在模糊的烟雾轮廓中看到很多人的脸，但是似乎少了他最想见到的一个，李马克想要觉得沮丧。

I don’t want nobody but you.

不要悲伤，这里没有悲伤。他们说。

Wake me up.

我在等谁，李马克想。

这不重要，他们说。

Thirsty for love.

我又是谁，李马克想。

你属于我们，加入我们，回到我们之中，他们说。

李马克到底在想念谁已经不重要了，现在开始从东的起始到西的尽头[1]，李马克加入了人类的无限快乐。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] NCT127《無限的我》歌词


End file.
